


You're so cute and I kinda like you

by DarknessDaughter16



Series: The Drunk Call (Legends Of Tomorrow AU) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: "- HEEYYYYYY ZARI ! HOW YA DOIN'?- Charlie? It's...3 a.m. Why you calling me? And are you drunk?- I called 'cause....I think your really cute."orJohn invites Charlie to go to a party and get wasted. Which results in Charlie calling that girl from her biology class that she thinks is really cute.(The Legends of Tomorrow version)





	You're so cute and I kinda like you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy everyone 😊 Mrs. Brooke here, just letting you know I wrote two versions of the same plot. This one is a Legends version and the other one is a Once Upon A Time version. In case you enjoy this and like OUAT I'd like to invite you to read the other version 👌 hope you enjoy it 👍

\- Imma call Zari.

\- Who's Zari love?

They were way beyond drunk. It wasn't their first time going out and drinking the night away, but it was the first time John saw Charlie so...scared. 

\- She's this really cute lad from biology. She sits at the back with her hoodie on and knows all the answers. She's really smart. And cute. - smiled Charlie.

-Do it! - dared John.

5 minutes later, the sound of a call being made appeared.

\- Hello?

\- ZARI!

\- Jesus....who is this?

\- HEEYYYYYY ZARI! HOW YA DOIN?

\- Wait, Charlie? Why are you calling me at.... 3 in the morning?

\- I'm calling because... I think you're really cute.

\- Charlie you're drunk.

-And you're blushing, what makes yo even cuter. Cute.

Zari didn't answer immediately.

\- Go home. You already drank too much. Do you have someone to take you back?

\- Yeah. John got Mona to come with us. She'll take us back cutie.

\- Jesus Charlie you need to stop. Go find Mona and pass the phone to her.

\- Okayyy.

10 minutes went by. 15. 20. Zari was starting to worry when a voice spoke from the other  side.

\- Zari? You there?

\- Yeah I'm here. Can you take Charlie back to her room. I think she's been calling people. And she's too drunk to be left alone.

\- Don't worry, I'll get John and we'll be back in 5. Thanks for getting her to come to me.

\- No problem. See you.... in 6 hours?

\- Bye.

After hanging the call, Zari found herself smiling. It felt nice to know Charlie thought she was cute. Now she just needed to know if Charlie found the same when she was sober.


End file.
